undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Haunted Hearts
DespairBreaker |date = |website = Tumblr Tumblr (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Comic |status = Ongoing |creator = DespairBreaker |writer = DespairBreaker |artist = DespairBreaker}} Haunted Hearts is a Deltarune/Undertale AU ask comic about Frisk and Chara erasing their world after many years of saving and resetting. Their last run was genocide. They both then leave the erased world to go and haunt Kris, wanting to save them. The two worlds are not the same as Undertale or Deltarune, thus rules, and logic that is slightly different from the canon games. Anything that happens in the future of Deltarune will not directly impact Haunted Hearts. Characters Other names: Sticks, Haunted!Frisk Frisk is a 15-year-old non-binary buttercup ghost that can only be seen by Kris and other ghosts. They're one month younger than Chara and their true age from the times resetting is unknown. They don't express much and seem to be apathetic but they can still feel emotions and are trying their best to help Chara and Kris. They're trying to get over the fear of risk since they no longer have their star power. Frisk is from the Fallen World but has left that world to the Stargazers World. Since they only recently became a buttercup ghost, they do not have strong control over their flowers compared to Chara. They can only touch and interact with physical objects with flowers. Their soul is and its trait is unknown. Their star power is and grants the power to save and reset. Frisk can no longer use it due to being a ghost. Is pronounced Care-ah Dreamer Other names: Buttercups, Haunted!Chara Chara Dreamirr is a 15-year-old non-binary buttercup ghost that can only be seen by Kris and other ghosts. They're one month older than Frisk and their true age from being a ghost and the resetting is unknown. They are very emotional, expressive, and cares deeply about others to the point that they would risk their lives to save others. Chara is from the Fallen World but has left that world to the Stargazers World. Being a buttercup ghost, they can shoot flowers as projectiles and can grow flowers in soil. They can only touch and move physical objects with flowers. Compared to Frisk, Chara's control over the flowers are stronger due to them being a ghost for much longer. Their soul is and its trait is unknown. Their star power is and has the power to create simple objects. All objects will have a purple tint. Chara can no longer use it due to being a ghost. (Portrait to be added soon) Drimar is pronounced like Dreamer Other names: Haunted!Kris Kris Drimar is a 17-year-old non-binary human who deals with many issues. They are quiet and would rather avoid most situations rather than confronting them. Kris used to be quite a prankster but seems to have lost the drive to do so. Their soul is and its trait is unknown. They have a that sometimes shines like a rainbow. Its powers are unknown at the moment. Locations Areas around the Stargazers World Unknown at the moment Dreams Unknown at the moment Worlds A world similar to Undertale. After so many resets, it was eventually erased. will be added as more info is shown A world similar to Deltarune. will be added as more info is shown Story Links * Read all in chronological order * Most Recent Pages * Prologue: Cry For Help * Chapter 1: Lucid Dreams Prologue: Cry For Help The story starts with Frisk and Chara who are sitting together solemnly as the world is slowly being erased. Chara asks Frisk if they are satisfied with this ending and Frisk replies "Not in the slightest." Chara is disheartened by the response. Frisk attempts to cheer Chara up by telling them that if only they realized how much pain Chara was going through, they would've followed a different path. Chara says that they could say the same thing about them-self. They both then call each other by their nicknames (Sticks and Buttercups). Frisk jokes that they should be "Buttercups" now instead of "Sticks" since they're now a buttercup ghost. Chara responds that Frisk will always be "Sticks" and they both laugh it off. As they both laugh, Chara can't help but still feel guilty, thinking that they couldn't save a single soul, that it's their fault, and that if only they were stronger than they could've made someone happy. Frisk noticed Chara in distress and Chara shouts that they could have made Frisk happy. Frisk grabs Chara by the shoulders, telling them to snap out of it. Frisk says that they are happy, repeating it several times but Chara stares at Frisk, feeling that it was most likely a lie. Frisk doesn't confirm or deny it, but instead hugs Chara and tells them that that they just want them to be happy in their final moments. Chara hugs back and apologies but Frisk tells them to not apologies since its not their fault. Chara stays silent and leans forward. Chara continues to think its all an act, not knowing if Frisk is lying because they do or don't care about them. But they then disregard that thought, thinking "Whatever It Is, All I Want To Say Is-" they then spoke out loud, "I'm Glad I Was Alive With You Sticks." Frisk's expression seems to be one of surprise and the page goes black. (More to be written later) Quick Summary: The prologue starts with Frisk and Chara erasing their world. They both exchange words to cheer each other up and they both start to disappear along with their world. Chara then opens their eyes, hearing Kris' voice from a white light. The voice says many self-loathing things and Chara runs after it, wanting to save them and grabbing the light (they are also dragging Frisk with them). After touching the light, the world turns black with rainbow strings. Frisk is unsure if Chara should save Kris because the save file displays "Lv 10". Chara convinces Frisk to help them since a killer wouldn't say all those self-loathing things. They both then press the save button on the file which emits a bright yellow light and the world bursts to white. Chapter 1: Lucid Dreams Unknown at the moment Gallery hh_heart-logo.png|Heart logo of Haunted Hearts (By DespairBreaker) OLD_cover_chap_1.png|OLD cover of chapter 1 (By DespairBreaker) Hh_chara_ref.png|Chara Dreamirr reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) Hh_frisk_ref.png|Frisk reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_memento_mori.png|Memento Mori - Remember that you will die (By DespairBreaker) Trivia * Frisk speaks in all lowercase unless there's another reason. (example: oh hey Chara what do you wanna do today?) * Chara speaks with all words starting in caps unless there's another reason (example: What? I Don't Know! Don't Put Me On The Spot Like That STICKSSS) * Kris speaks with proper upper and lower cases except for some important/stressed words, which would either start with uppercase or be all uppercase. (example: Hey guys can you like, take it Outside?) Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic Category:Deltarune AUs